


A Century Passed a Moment at a Time

by Just_a_miphlink_lover



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Animal Death, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_miphlink_lover/pseuds/Just_a_miphlink_lover
Summary: Link finds himself in a century long slumber, but in that time his mind is still active, his memories are gone and replaced with an impenetrable fog, but perhaps someone can help him in this labyrinth of the mind.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 31





	1. A Stranger in Strange lands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C_Aureus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Aureus/gifts), [aviatordame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/gifts), [YellowNoteAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowNoteAnon/gifts).



> Hello friends! As always constructive criticism is appreciated highly, please keep it constructive though, otherwise feel free to enjoy! And thank you to my fellow miphlink writers for giving me the inspiration to do this piece! I hope I can provide something that you guys like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! As always constructive criticism is appreciated highly. Please keep it constructive though, otherwise feel free to enjoy! And thank you to my fellow miphlink writers for giving me the inspiration to do this piece! I hope I can provide something that you guys like!

Fog was a constant companion, a ceaseless void, empty of all things physical, and yet... There was always something. A twinge here and there, memories fluttering by, being sorted, filed away for future use. Or locked away never to be found again. An existence akin to purgatory, filled with seldom a coherent thought…

Duty… 

A familiar word. Or… A familiar concept? He did not know, what did he know? Thoughts were new to him. Or perhaps he was rediscovering thought? No, that does not make sense. Though, what sense has he? It hurt to think, it took far too much energy the fog shall soon take him once more. No more questions, no more thought, only the fog. 

Only her.

Who?

She is the only one that matters.

Why?

You gave your word.

He did not understand. The questions faded and with them the fog finally took its prize. It was infuriating. One step forward and two steps back. The only reprise from questions was more questions. Where was he, who was he. How did he know he was a he? The unspoken questions are called out into the void and receive no answer. Instead he awoke.

…

The sound of crashing waves was the first sensation of many. It was quickly followed by a warm, comfortable sensation. Blankets… a bed. His mind told him. Finally his eyes opened, and were met with the sight of a thatched ceiling. Not terribly crafted, but whomever made it must have had another profession. The eyes silently wandered about their current surroundings, taking in the sights and noting them. A small one room home. Made of wood, humble more than anything yet cozy nonetheless. A small kitchen nook to the side, a table and a pair of matching chairs. Decorated with a simple cloth and vase occupied by a pair of flowers, adding a small dash of color to the room. As the eyes wandered to their more immediate location they found themself staring at a male’s body. My body, the mind corrected, lifting their hand and observing their skin. They had to be young, the skin was still relatively smooth, but… there were scars lining their hands, callused in the palm and roughed up by hard work.

Humming. 

The sound finally reached his ears, a faint humming could be heard from outside, it was… Pleasant. Familiar. For one instant it cut through the thick fog and reached somewhere deeper within. Though much like everything else, the fog quickly covered it, like a jealously guarded secret. The brief sensation alone was enough to spur him on though, enough to give him the strength to push himself out of the comfortable bed and press his bare feet upon the floor, which creaked in protest. Finding his bearings inquicker succession than anticipated, he cautiously approached the curtained exit to the small home and found himself staring out upon a small island. He couldn’t see the full extent of it, but directly ahead lay a small grove of trees, flanked on either side by the beach, which curved around out of sight behind the walls of the house. The humming was more audible now, and he was drawn to it. Like a moth to a flame he followed, striding to the other side of the cabin and met by a curious sight.

A lithe figure sat upon the warm sands, needle and thread in dexterous hands, working on a piece of blue cloth as their melody continued. Though none of this was as strange as her body itself. She was red, along with a long tail-like appendage that sprouted from the back of her skull, her proportions seemed… Odd, with shorter legs tucked to the side of a lengthy torso relative to her size. Most striking of all, were her eyes, that now met his. He had not registered the hesitation in her song, nor the work she had stopped.

“Link.”

Her voice… that name, they tore at the fog desperately. Trying their hardest to rip it all away and let familiarity take root, but their efforts bore no fruit and he simply stared at a stranger. Her voice was so gentle, so pleasant, and the name was spoken with such… Joy. Yet the chains of restraint were notable even to him. So he was left staring at this strange woman. A thousand questions on his tongue for a stranger.

A stranger on tides of a strange land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not certain how long this fic will be or how regular I will update it, I will not promise anything as it is now because I do not wish to be THAT kind of Ao3 writer, but feel free to leave a comment if you feel I'm taking too long to upload and that might kick my butt in gear! :)


	2. A Brief Glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is forced to begin a stroll down memory lane... With no concept of who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Another quick installment here, the chapters should be getting longer from here on out, so look forward to that!

“Is that my name?” 

The woman pondered his question a moment, locking eyes with him, looking through him with those large amber orbs. Her eyes had an intimidating appearance with their predatory slits, but the smile she wore never wavered. 

“Your name is Link.” She eventually replied much to Link’s relief. It was a strong name, one that he didn’t mind bearing. As for who Link was exactly, that was another matter entirely. A matter that this woman must have insight on. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but the words died in his mouth as she raised a hand to stop him. The smile waned briefly and her gaze fell to the side. 

“I had hoped… That you would retain your memories.” She said solemnly, gazing out to the ocean before them and the majesty of the pink sunset ahead. The sun cast its beautiful rays upon the two, and reflected off the woman’s skin in multiple areas. Similarly to a fish’s scales he noted.

“It seems they were right. I am sorry Link but you cannot stay here, your time hasn’t come. I cannot give you the answers you seek, that must come from your own power.” Everything that escaped her lips continued to add to the plethora of questions mounting in his mind. Each one of them prodded at the fog, plucking, experimenting, but none hit the mark, none managed to break free of that damnable veil. He was left still listening, absorbing what he could and keeping his mouth snapped shut. 

Her eyes fluttered up once more to meet his, the smile returned once more, she really did have a beautiful smile. “Link… I don’t know how long it will take, but perhaps when it’s all done, we can finally spend that time together. You did promise you know?” The last statement was delivered as some sort of jab it felt, an inside joke he wasn’t privy to, which only fed the flames of his anger. He hated this, he absolutely hated the sensations he was left with, someone who clearly knows more about him than he could ever, and yet flaunts that information with a smile. 

it was infuriating.

His mind began to swim with fog and his consciousness began to fade as he dropped to a knee. The woman’s look wavered, but the smile remained. She seemed to be fighting the urge to reach out to him as the fog took its prize once more. Everything became incomprehensible, shapeless, without form or reason.

“I’ll be waiting Link… However long it takes, I will be here.”

…

Consciousness came about once more, though it wasn’t quite the same. He felt no control over his actions. He was trapped in his own body, a spectator in a seat of flesh. Metal on metal, that was a familiar feeling. Fittingly it cut through the fog and offered insight into himself, a small fragment. The vibrations through his hand, the numbness of the arm as blades connected and offered their wielders feedback. 

He saw everything through a visor, limited vision, but acceptable for the protection offered in turn. His opponent was larger than himself, armored as well, a Hylian like himself. Their blades locked, they stared each other down, seeking openings. Finally one was found. Link quickly shifted his weight to one side, allowing his opponent’s blade to slide down his own and glance off his armored pauldron, leaving him open for a thrust, pulled at just the right moment and with such extreme care as the tip pressed against his foe’s throat. 

“I yield…” They stated, prompting Link to ease up, withdrawing his blade and offering his shield arm as an olive branch of sportsmanship. The arm was taken, albeit following a moment’s hesitation. They stood poised briefly, nodded in understanding and moved to opposite ends of the training grounds.

There were many spectators surrounding the area, most of them similarly dressed individuals to the two warriors, but some stood out. A few odd figures, like the towering, dark skinned females who nodded in approval at the display. The particularly massive figures of humanoid creatures covered in flesh of stone were far more vocal about the display, cheering out congratulations to the victor and laughing heartily at the contest in general. Link was met with a particularly aggressive slap on the back by one such individual upon reaching his side. He grunted in pain and turned to face the enthusiastic Goron. Which was promptly met by a massive smile and congratulations. Link shook his head with a slight grin under his helm, joining his companion on the side and observing the next matchup. 

Two more warriors, Hylians, approached each other armed with sword and shield, circling, observing assuming battle stances and lunging at each other. Clashing blade against shield in tandem, offering no obvious openings, until one promptly hooked their foot around the ankle of his opponent, pivoted around, hefting their weight on his hip and throwing them to the ground in one motion. Bringing up more cheers from the crowds and a silent applause from Link. A figure wormed their way through to Link’s side and nudged him in the ribs stealthily. Earning a grunt of surprise and a scornful gaze, quickly replaced with a soft smile. A young Red scaled Zora woman was standing beside him with an unassuming straight face. The ghost of a smile seemed to work its way onto her features while she attempted to maintain a professional face, holding her large trident upwards and standing at attention.

“It would appear your forces indeed live up to their reputation.” She said. Her voice was soft, gentle, but still held a strong sense of dignity and authority. Link returned his gaze to the next set of warriors, nodding at her remark but not offering any words in turn. 

“Although I may require further proof on the matter myself, perhaps a sparring match with one of Hyrule’s finest?” Link could seldom step down from a challenge, let alone a challenge from her. 

“You’re on.” He replied with a somewhat hoarse voice. His reply came in the knick of time as one of the current contenders promptly yielded with a blade pointed to their exposed armpit. The two of them moved off the field and were replaced by Link and the small Zora woman. Link opting for his broadsword and heater shield, the princess, of course, taking her trident into battle. Their matchup spurred on much conversation amongst the onlookers, a few wadgers were cast, and money changed hands as the combatants readied themselves.

But then… Then the fog returned. The fog came rolling in just as she lunged forward and the blow was met with steel. It obscured Link’s vision of the scene and once more he was alone in the void. The questions… There were now even more, but at the very least he had a handful of answers. The woman, she was a princess. He knew her too. She was a Zora, which explained her alien appearance. He was a soldier! That explains the scars, and the rough hands. He must have been adept at his job as well, he seemed to be rubbing shoulders, (sometimes literally if the Gorons are anything to go by) with some important people. To what extent though, he still did not know. With the fog came the anger once more. Why the hell can’t he remember anything? And even more pressing.

“Where am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thick plottens


	3. Trial by Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link Finds himself glimpsing into a particularly gruesome memory of his past. Earning more questions, and perhaps some concerns regarding this new insight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Real quick warning for this one, I updated the rating to Mature as there is a decent amount of graphic violence in here, so beware in advance! As always Thank you so much for the continued support and kind words!

When the fog finally cleared he was trapped as a prisoner of his body once more. This time things were different, he was fleeing from unknown forces. His body felt cold, he wore nothing but makeshift furs and a bow string over a shoulder. Surrounding Link was a dark forest. Trees and mist working in tandem to throw off even the most experienced of travelers. The eyes were far more concerning.

A howl pierced through the night air. 

Link threw his gaze over his shoulder, quickly counting the foes in pursuit. Half a dozen wolves. Normally not a great threat to someone as skilled as he, but he was ill equipped, lacked sleep, nutrients and armor.

And they were just the scouts. He lamented.

His breath was coming faster, he had to do something soon. Thinking quickly he dove behind a tree and drew the bow from around his shoulder, nocking a stone headed arrow on the string. He let out a long sigh in an attempt to slow his heart rate. He pivoted on his heel from behind cover and drew the bow in one smooth motion. Using all the muscles in his back to distribute the weight of the makeshift weapon and loose two arrows in quick succession. Each found their mark in the neck and chest of a pair of wolves, sending them reeling and whining. It was enough to cause the other four to hesitate and give an opportunity for Link to fire off three more arrows. Two of which buried themselves in as many victims, the other was a glancing blow. Cursing under his breath, Link went to draw another pair of arrows, but grasped nothing but the air. Doubled his curse he pulled the string off his bow, releasing the tension and presenting it as a makeshift staff to meet the pair of wolves with.

The first closed the distance with a mighty leap, baring its fangs directly at the small Hylian’s throat. Only to meet the business end of a staff, striking the beast to the side, sending it sprawling on the ground. Unfortunately the other was already following its packmate, and while Link’s throat was now covered, his arm was not.

Fortune was one thing, but skill was another. Link quickly brought the other end of the staff up as a crude spear. Allowing the wolf’s own moment to spell its doom. Its maw was quickly invaded by a long wooden limb, piercing deep inside and snuffing the light from its eyes. It collapsed to the ground, the weapon in tow. With another wolf dispatched, Link was left with one immediate foe, and no usable weapons.

He could attempt to withdraw the weapon from the dead beast, but had no way of knowing if it could be done quickly. Even a wasted moment could give the other a chance to tear his throat out. No. He would let it make the first move. Link braced himself, readied his hands and widened his stance. The wolf was already back up and pacing back and forth. It was large, nearly the size of Link himself, muzzle snarled and salivated. This Hylian would not be its first, and the scent was intoxicating.

Link shifted his foot, his impatience showing. Which was the only encouragement the beast required. It lashed out, diving for a killing blow. Instead its jaws snapped open air mere centimeters from Link’s face. The force pushed him to the ground. Link held it by the sides of the head, barely managing to keep death at bay through gritted teeth and sheer willpower. He knew there weren't many options to win this, so he took the most reckless. Link shifted his right arm off the beast’s head, simultaneously pushing his left forearm into its mouth. The pain was absolute, his voice did not hold back as he screamed in agony. Blood dripped into his mouth and his bones fractured under the power of its jaws. 

Adrenaline is a beautiful thing. This thought passed through Link’s mind as he reached out to his right, snagging a stone from the ground and slamming it into the wolf’s head.

CRACK! 

It yelped in pain, but didn’t stop. Instead its claws joined in the fray, slashing across his right arm and chest.

CRACK!

The vice upon his arm loosened and blood began to matt its fur.

CRACK! 

The wolf let go of his arm and whimpered, dropping to one side and attempting to scramble away. Link had its tail though. His eyes lacked empathy, they were as wild and instinct driven as the beast at his mercy. 

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Three consecutive blows. Followed by several more, he forgot himself in the moment, not stopping until its head was caved in and his hands were caked in blood that wasn’t his own. A few heaved breaths escaped the bloodied Hylian as he stood poised over his kill. They weren’t the only ones. His eyes traced the trees around him, Bokoblins, perhaps a moblin, all monsters, and far more dangerous than the wolf. He clenched his fists and allowed a smile to cross his face. 

“COME ON!” 

He shouted out into the darkness, his challenge echoed out to many ears and was quickly answered. The first was a particularly cocky bokoblin, rushing forward with a club aiming for Link’s head, but striking the ground as he sidestepped the blow and planted a firm jab to its stomach. Stealing the weapon from its grasp in one swift movement. Using the moment that it was left reeling he slammed the makeshift weapon into the temple of its head. The next attack he sensed more so then heard. A spear thrust from behind, he shifted to the side, narrowly avoiding the strike while simultaneously grabbing the shaft. He gave it a savage yank, pulling the bokoblin wielding it off balance and within range for its death via a caved in skull.

Link spun around to his right, drawing the sharpened stick of a spear up into a javelin position and sending it straight into the eye of a moblin who just cleared the brush. It shouted out in pain, but still stood. Link swore under his breath as he took a glancing blow from a blue bokoblin. Slashing at him with a stolen sword, catching the Hylian across the ribs and leaving a long streak of red down his side. This slight was swiftly met with a return blow from Link as he shouted a warrior cry, landing strike after strike upon it, but he made a mistake.

The club broke.

Link’s rage was quickly replaced with momentary panic as the top half of the weapon was sent spiraling into the distance. His foe, while stunned, was very much alive. The bokoblin let out a keel of laughter as it struck out at link. He managed to dodge a few blows and began to formulate a plan. That was quickly stripped from his mind unfortunately. The moblin was behind him, and it was angry. Link had been struck before. He had broken bones and he had been cut nearly to ribbons, but the blow from the moblin’s greatclub quite handily took the cake.

He was sent flying several feet, only stopping due to a tree catching him. To add insult to injury one of the branches snapped off and was firmly planted through his side. Link coughed, taking a shuddered gasp of air. He knew he would die of blood loss if he didn’t do something soon. The thought made him laugh. 

“Unless they kill me first” he cackled aloud. A bloody smile finding itself upon his features as he began slowly forcing himself up to his feet. He weighed options as his foes charged. He had no weapons. Wait. Unless. His eyes trailed to the branch buried in his side. Link didn’t even hesitate, teeth clenched and with a scream of pain the “weapon” was free just in time to catch the blade of the bokoblin. Biting deep into the branch and stopping the killing blow.

Link was beyond care nor reason. He trapped the monster’s wrist in the vise of his grip and slammed his forehead into its own. It hurt, but the bokoblin wasn’t fueled by adrenaline. The blow was unexpected and enough to distract. That and offer an opening. One that was taken savagely as Link reached out and bit the wrist of his foe’s weapon arm. The blood tasted disgusting, but served its purpose in loosening the grip. Link ripped the sword from his grasp, snagged the back of its head and drove the blade through the neck.

Without a moment’s hesitation he leapt into the Moblin’s chest right as it caught up, delivering thrust after thrust into its exposed belly. The massive creature stood little chance, all that was left for it was to cry out in agony as life was stripped from it by crazed Hylian a third its size.

Link’s frenzy came to an abrupt end. He was victorious. Surrounded by his victims and covered in a cocktail of blood and gore. He stood poised, eyes wild, his breath coming in shallow gasps. He shouted. He shouted into the night for anything that dared listen. When dawn comes he will have passed his trial. One more step he told himself as he began the work of bandaging himself with his tattered clothes.

“One more step.”

And then the fog… It returned once more. The memory faded away, leaving Link to ponder further about who he is, who he was. The situations he had endured, how much pain was he willing to endure and to what end? It felt surreal, Link was a spectator to his own life, being forced to piece himself together as if learning about a complete stranger. His mind swam with curiosity and questions. (“curiosity and questions”) So many damn questions! Every glimpse only served to enhance the ache in his mind. The ache in his chest made itself known as well. Something in his heart called out, begged him to remember something. Remember someone. He had a duty, that is all he knew.

“But to who?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link is feral and angy.


	4. Birthright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is back, and he has questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait friends! And double sorry for the less than lengthy chapter... This one went through a bit of a writing hell and the words just weren't flowing right, so I hope you understand. Suffice to say I have a better grasp of where I want this story to go now, so here's to hoping I can get longer chapters out in a more timely fashion!

Link was awake once more and in full control of his actions. He wasted little time throwing himself out of the bed and spinning around, scanning the interior of the home. Nothing had changed, the flowers, the cooking nook, the dining set. Exactly as it was. Even the sun refused the passage of time, evident through the small window overlooking the beach. His curiosity quickly turned to the woman he had witnessed upon his first visit, driving him to seek out if she remained.

His question was answered for him. The tune of the woman’s voice reached his ears, a simple song, but oddly enthralling to Link. He followed it, stepping out onto the soft sand and looking out to the Zora. She was occupied once more, threading blue cloth with nimble fingers and needle. Her attention quickly snapped to the freshly awoken Hylian.

“Link?” Her voice carried disbelief as well as a minor degree of excitement. “You’re back.” Her tone flattened, as if she caught herself and proceeded to mask her emotions from escaping. Link observed her closely, she was certainly the Zora he saw in his first memory. If not then an eerily similar relative.

He looked into her eyes. His frustrations were boiling, his questions were mounting, and she was the only one here.  _ She had the answers _ . 

“Who the hell are you?” He demanded, catching the Zora off guard. She visibly flinched at the accusation behind his words, but continued her facade through clenched teeth.

“Link I told you, I cannot give you-” 

“Where are we!?” He interjected, not accepting her answer, and casting his hands to either side, gesturing to the beautiful island they inhabited. 

“That’s not for me-”

“WHO AM I!?” He shouted at her, a small part of him felt guilt for the rage he was directing towards her. That part of him was small, and the vicious flames of his anger burned bright.

Mipha held her tongue, offering only a blank stare in response.

“No? Nothing for that either? I watched myself tear apart monsters like a wild  _ fucking _ animal! Why don’t I remember that? Why don’t I remember my life, WHO THE HELL AM I MIPHA?”

She was staring at him, her face remained calm, her jaw was clenched but she allowed his outburst towards her. His last words seemed to leave an impact, as her eyes widened at his question.

“...You remember my name.” She said quietly. Link’s eyes had grown wild in his fury. A now familiar sensation, her remarke stoked the flames though. Offering a lapse to collect his thoughts. Realization slowly took root in his mind, memories rising to the surface, just shy of breaking past the threshold. Standing just out of reach, a gnawing sensation that drove the Hylian mad. 

“Mipha…” His voice was quiet, his body was suddenly wracked with a sharp, excruciating agony. He had felt incredible pain before, but he would gladly go through it all again ten fold than continue with this horrible experience. His mind felt as if it was tearing itself asunder. The pain was absolute and the internal suffering escaped his lips in a blood chilling cry.

Mipha was forced to bear witness to the ugly display. A beautiful man in terrible pain. She could not interfere, no matter how desperately she desired so. The pain in her eyes was second only to the pain in her heart. So there she remained, eyes locked on him as he doubled over, gripping his head so tightly she feared it would fracture. It was exactly as she dreaded, his mind simply cannot handle the truth. He was not ready, time was in short supply, but he desperately needed it. Her expression softened, her lips parted. The words that came out could not be comprehended by Link, he was far too concerned with the terrible pain wracking his head as his mind tried to process everything at once.

Then it all stopped.

It was just him. Him and her.

_ Mipha. _

He stared at her, mouth slightly agape, a strange glow upon his head, just below where her hands were placed upon him. The insistent nagging in his mind, the voices, the  _ pain _ . It all faded away, and all he saw…

“Mipha.” He said finally, breaking the silence that had draped over them. Their eyes were locked on one another. Something behind those amber orbs screamed out to him. Horrible pain, determination, regret, strength, weakness, hatred and love. A cocktail of emotions, reflecting to a sea of questions. His opposite, yet he felt an unexplainable,  _ intense _ longing toward her.

But as each of these confusing sensations invaded his mind, they were washed away by the pleasant light emanating from her. She was keeping them at bay, somehow she was healing his mind. Or perhaps preventing the fog from digging any further in.

She tilted her head to one side and gave him a gentle smile with closed eyes. A simple motion, but the gesture ignited something within his mind while it was momentarily clear.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Like this?” Link asked with a slight grunt as he quickly withdrew from a training dummy while planting a firm thrust of his spear in its center, extending his whole body outwards and reaching with his full arm’s length. Leaving himself several feet away while delivering a strong thrust. Mipha however wasn’t particularly impressed.

“It is a good attempt, but you must keep your footing in mind, as graceful as the weapon is, it is still important to keep both feet firm.” She suggested. Mipha was seated upon a box on Link’s right in the Zora training grounds, which was relatively empty aside from them this close to dusk. Leaving the pair with a very rare case of privacy, so Link had opted to ask for her assistance with his spearmanship, which he always felt was lacking. He was proficient by all means, but he was no expert.

He nodded his understanding at her advice, quickly adjusting himself and attempting the maneuver once more, landing the blow and retaining balance near flawlessly.

“Much better.” She said, allowing a slight smile to pass her lips. Link took a step back from his labors and carefully placed the spear back upon the rack he had taken it from. Mipha passed him a waterskin as he took his seat beside her.

“You never cease to impress… All it took was an afternoon and your spearmanship is already on par with my own.” Mipha said as she gazed out towards the sunset that was quickly overtaking the domain. The sun cast brilliant reflections across the water and luminous structures, giving it all an ethereal feeling. 

Link was already shaking his head as she spoke, following her gaze into the gorgeous sight.

“Give or take a decade.” He replied with a chuckle, shrugging off the compliment as he usually did. His eyes wandered to his companion, taking a long look at her features. She was always easy on the eyes. He knew this since he was a child, but as the years caught up to him, his body and mind developed and he felt something… Different while gazing upon her. Something that never ceased to draw blood to his cheeks. 

Training focused him, and it's when he usually felt most comfortable. Yet he always had that insistent tugging sensation in his chest when he was near her, especially when they were alone. He could never grasp any fathom over the feeling and it drove him to madness some days.

“Is something the matter Link?” Mipha’s voice cut through his train of thought in an instant as realization dawned that he was staring at her.

“Ah! No, it’s nothing” he lied quickly, adjusting his seating as if it would erase his blunder from her mind. Yet his behaviour received a raised brow, companion to a knowing gaze. She waited for a moment, but received nothing from the stoic Hylian. 

“How does the princess fare?” Mipha asked, breaking the silence once more between the pair with casual conversation. Link let out a shallow sigh.

“She’s determined, I’ll give her that much. She doesn’t tolerate me much these days though.” He added, shaking his head with a wry smile. 

“I would not be too harsh on her, I’m sure you are much aware, but you are a beacon of her responsibilities and shortcomings in her mind.” Mipha replied. Link nodded several times at her advice. 

“Urbosa said pretty much the same thing.” He said with a slight grin, remembering the prank she had played on the young Hylian princess.

“She has wise words to share.” Mipha offered in response. The slightly tense and awkward air had settled over the two of them, both noticed, yet neither dared act upon it. Any mistake felt as if it could bring everything crashing down, especially with how on edge the very land itself felt. There was an unspoken conversation between the two, completely outside of the verbal one taking place. The simple act of being  _ near  _ each other was enough for Link. He ventured to believe the same was felt for Mipha. They were best friends, even when separated for years at a time they could meet once more as if nothing had changed. Not skipping a beat as they settled into each other’s company.

_ So why does it feel different?  _

The frustrating thought passed through Link’s mind over and over again. He knew they didn’t have much time left, both in the immediate moment and most likely their lives. He held little confidence that his life would be spared in the coming battle of destiny. Link was the champion of Hylia herself. 

_ When was the last time you heard of a champion living past their prime?  _

Perhaps he should voice these feelings to her. He knew he was a quiet individual, but when it came to Mipha he could let the facade fall away. She knew the real him, but she has her own problems. He quickly reprimanded himself for even considering adding to her emotional load.

“Link. Tell me what’s wrong, please?” Mipha caught him deep in thought again. His cheeks flushed slightly as his eyes shot up to meet hers. His breath caught in his throat. The sun was reflecting upon her scales, painting her in a breathtaking sight, only adding to her beauty.

_ She is beautiful _

“I…” Link tried to speak, but words failed him in that moment. All he could see was Mipha’s concerned look.

“I… I don’t think I have the technique down, can you show me again?” He asked her quickly. He was a coward, the truth was laid bare for him and he took the cowards path and ignored it, he had to ignore it. There was no other choice. Distractions were not an option.  _ Failure _ was not an option. Emotions were simply a hindrance to his job, so they were to be discarded. All that mattered was his duty. He would surely die, but his mission would be complete.

_ Death is my birthright.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link boi dont get the hurty feels in he chest


	5. Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I hope you enjoy this next installment!

Link was in utter disarray. His mind at odds with itself, it felt as if he was reliving someone else’s life. Two minds in one body, one hell bent on forgetting itself and the other doing everything in its power to remember. It was confusing and agonizing. Satisfying and infuriating. With every memory gained more questions arose, second guesses, half truths, lies, deceptions. The one constant was the mission. The mission was his anchor, it decided his fate. His fate was death, so why wasn’t he dead? Where was he? Memories would come, but none could answer.

_ What is the mission? _ _   
_   
Hyrule.

_ I don’t understand. _ _   
_   
You did.   
  
_ My memories are gone. _

Not gone, forgotten.

_ How do I remember? _

Listen.

Why was he important? Why was a single Hylian apparently the difference between success and failure?  _ Why must he die? _ Questions that echo out to the fog and receive no answer. Thoughts impossible to gather, they slip from his fingers like grains of sand. Like the passage of time. Slow, methodical, yet unyielding. It cannot be fought, it cannot be reasoned with. Neither can the fog.

He awakens.

Link’s eyes flutter open. He’s staring up into the closed eyes of Mipha. The same tune carries from her throat as she hums a gentle tune. His head is placed in her lap and she slowly strokes her hand through his hair. The sensation was new, yet held a nostalgic familiarity. He found it almost peaceful. The song works in tandem with the ocean’s lazy waves lapping against the shore, the sound of the wind and the silky touch of someone close. 

_ Close? _

They had to be, perhaps in his past life. His heart seemed to hold deep feelings toward her. Though now? It’s hard to put a finger on what emotions he feels. She treats him well, yet she lies to him. She says she can’t do anything about it yet she must have a moment ago.

“I am an incredibly selfish person.” Her voice catches him off guard as he snaps his gaze to meet her now open eyes. “There are some things… That cannot be helped. My animosity towards you, for example. The responsibilities that we all held. The weight upon your shoulders…”

She averts her gaze towards the perpetual sunset beyond the ocean’s reach. Her jaw tenses and she clears her throat.

“Yet still I cannot help but try to protect you. I wonder if this is my punishment? To exist in a world where I am helpless. Forced to witness you suffering for eternity. An appropriate punishment for a failed champion.” 

Link didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what he  _ could _ say. He still lacked the knowledge to add input, he wished to grant her reassurance, he felt compelled to do so. He did have a question though. Something to hopefully remove her mind from the idea of failure, and sate his curiosity.

“What were we to each other?” The question caused her to stop. He felt her hand tense in his hair and her eyes dropped from the sunset to his, then drifted to the ocean.

“We… We were friends to be sure. You spent much of your childhood at my home. Naturally we grew close. We played together, we trained together, we fought together. We were even chosen as champions… But duty and destiny kept us apart.” She answered his question with a wistful voice, her mind dwelling on the past, and invoking feelings of jealousy in Link. He wished he could remember such things, his past with her, their destiny.  _ His life.  _ It was all locked away and she held the key.

He knew she was hiding more. This isn’t how someone behaves to a friend. He didn’t dare guess what they were, but friends? That felt true, but only half so. As always there was more below the surface. Something that continued to infuriate the amnesia ridden Hylian. He decided to hold his tongue though. Anger had already left a poor taste in his mouth, and the end result, while productive was excessively painful. Instead he chose to drink in the soothing atmosphere.

_ It’s not as if I have anywhere to be. _

Mipha’s humming was soothing, it carried an unmistakable sense of nostalgia with it. It poked and prodded at the deep fog of Link’s mind, somehow making everything a little bit more bearable. He almost felt like a child being soothed by their mother’s lullaby. Intimate, but perhaps not in a maternal way for him. It felt obvious to him, like a joke he should have understood hours ago, yet he simply couldn’t comprehend the meaning behind the emotions. He found his mind wandering aimlessly once more, and was drawn back into the song. It was almost as if every time he lost focus or sense in himself.

_ She’s there. _

She always has been.

_ But who is she? _

You already know.

_ That doesn’t make any sense. I don’t. _

You already know.

“Link… Do you remember anything? You mentioned seeing something.” Mipha inquired of the quiet Hylian.

“Ah. I remember bits and pieces. Barely anything. I think I was a soldier… I saw you once or twice too.” He replied hastily.

“Oh? I hope you pardon my curiosity, but what did you see?”

Link Hesitated for a moment or two, but did as she asked, regaling to her the few memories he had witnessed. Skipping over the finer details of his more violent memory, as well as the emotional distress attributed to her in his most recent. 

Mipha stifled a giggle as he finished his stories, earning her a confused stare from the Hylian.

“I beg your pardon. I simply remember those too. If you were curious, you did manage to get the better of me in our duel. Not by much.” She added with a slight smile.

“Though your tact in the latter story was very much you. A poet with a blade and a blade only.” She teased. Link couldn’t help but allow a wry smile to sneak its way upon his face. It was almost infectious, the sight of her seemingly  _ enjoying  _ herself as they spoke to one another. The sensation brought another tug at his chest, but it was quickly dismissed. For now he would simply enjoy it, if not for himself, then for her.

“I’m certainly not going to argue, you know me better than I know me after all.” Link replied with a chuckle. “In fact I think I trust you more than I trust myself. I’ve seen what I’m capable of… I’m not sure-”

“Link. If there is one thing that I know most about you, it is that you are a gentle spirit. Your past has it shallows, yet an ocean of strength lies beyond that.” Mipha cut him off. One hand placed on his head, the other on his chest. Her eyes locked on his. Her resolve was deep, and Link could sense no deception in her words. She seemed desperate for him to understand.

“You always stood up to every challenge, no matter how dire the circumstance.”

It’s how you died.

_ What? _

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link stood poised. His blade was heavy and damaged. Coincidentally his body felt much the same. He had little time to dwell on this however. The princess needed time to rest, but he could afford no such luxury. They were still in danger and hopelessly outmatched if discovered. He cast a glance over his shoulder to see the young Hylian girl. She was panting heavily. Circumstance and exertion are a bad mix. Link had been trained to turn his mind off of all emotion besides the mission. His instincts, forcing him to act.

“We’re moving. Now.” He said, grabbing her under the arm and to her feet. She raised her tear stained eyes to meet his. They were both in terrible condition. Link had been wounded, they were separated from everyone else, stuck in the forest. Rain pelted them and made their terrain difficult. Everything was lost. The princess had given up, but Link could not. He had no choice.  _ He had nothing left anyways.  _

“Everyone… They’re all-” She was delirious, in shock. She was desperately trying to cope. Link didn’t have time for it though. They couldn’t afford time. She was too damn important still.

“They’re dead. We have to move.  _ Now.”  _ Link began dragging her by the arm, getting her to follow absentmindedly. 

_ Not far from the meeting point. The more difficult the path the better. The enemy is mobile. I’m wounded and slowed down by the princess.  _ His mind was moving quickly as he darted through the woods. Ensuring that their path was anything but straight. Doubling back occasionally, zig zagging, taking long detours headed parallel to their destination. Fortunately the rain would obliterate their tracks fairly quickly, but doubt began to worm its way past his mental walls.

A blue flash hissed past the pair’s head from behind. Link swore under his breath and spun the princess around so she was leading.  _ Guardian scout. The rest will follow.  _ He drew his sword in one clean motion, pivoting it in his grasp and parried the next attack back at his foe with the flat of his blade. Turning the three legged machine into a smoking pile of scrap.

They didn’t have far to go now, but it was too late. He could see the trees parting in the distance. Guardians were coming. Link was powerful, but he wasn’t sure he could beat one. Let alone dozens. 

“GO!” He shouted to the terrified princess. She began to stutter out a protest, but was cut off.

“ _ NOW _ , ZELDA!” He shouted once more. Desperate to get her out, to at least give her a  _ chance _ at survival. He had to. She was his mission. His mission was Hyrule’s survival and she was the only one who held the power to guarantee it. That wasn’t all though. That’s what he told himself. That’s what his mind allowed him to comprehend in that moment.

The truth was that he wanted to die.

Zelda watched in horror as a red light found its mark upon Link’s figure. Followed by another half dozen. The champion slowly turned to face their foes. The sword that seals the darkness at hand and one foot in the grave. Link was prepared.

“I’m right behind you.” 

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


The memory had been quick. Shocking, but quick.

“Is everything alright?” Mipha asked, concern laced in her tone as well as the trademark motherly gaze upon her face.

_ No. _

“Yeah, must have dozed off.” Link lied. It had little effect. Mipha’s knowing gaze told him as much. The strange sensations that had filled his heart were gone now. Replaced by a cold icy grip. 

_ I’m dead? _

No. 

_ But I died. _

Yes.

It was beginning to be too much again. The emotions, the confusion. Sensations clashing with one another. What he wanted and what was expected of him began to feel like two different things as his memories began to return. His mission, the Princess… 

_ Zelda… _

The mission.

The mission… Link’s mission… The fate of Hyrule rested on the shoulders of a pair of Hylians. So why did her name not hold the same impact as the Zora’s? Link couldn’t think. His mind was filled with fog. Focus was lost to it and he felt himself drifting away. It would have its prize yet again. Mipha was forced to yield him to it, such was their fate.

“I will be waiting, Link. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longish delay here, but don't worry, the next chapter is nearing completion! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!


	6. Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued support, I don't know where I would be without it! :)

There was something different. The fog’s grip had lessened. Link’s mind was weak still, but thoughts could form. He knew what the difference was. He had an anchor. Mipha.

“Mipha…” He spoke to the shapeless fog. His voice drowning out in its endless void. For once he felt conscious in this state. He was cold, drifting in a strange liquid. His eyes would not open, but he felt _something_ , and it felt _real._ It felt like a searing pain in his chest.

It is not time.

_ Time for what? _

Sleep now.

Sleep sounded good. He was dreadfully tired, and Link was seldom one to refuse rest when offered. The fog gently wrapped around him once more. Taking him fully into its embrace and ushering in new dreams to accompany the hero.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What even  _ is  _ the point of all this? Pomp and circumstance for the masses? The king has gone mad.” A disgruntled Rito said while adjusting his newly acquired blue scarf. Link’s attention shifted to Revali. Link felt a degree of annoyance to his blatant insult of the crown, companion to an unspoken agreement. It  _ did _ feel like a bit much all things considered. 

There were five of them together in a relatively small room. Which did little to help the massive Goron who was forced to crouch slightly to fit with the rest. There was also the towering figure of a gerudo woman adorned in her people’s formal attire. Mipha was present as well, within an arm’s distance from Link. They all wore a similar article of clothing on their person as the loose tongued Rito. 

“The king feels a need to give his people some hope. With the way everyone’s been talking, he may be right.” The Gerudo woman spoke this time.  _ Urbosa  _ Link remembered. He had met her that same day, but he already liked her. She looked deadly with a blade, and that was a language he spoke well.

“I suppose you could see it that way, but why even bother when it will all be done and over with when it happens? How could we possibly lose? We have the  _ champion _ of Hyrule on our side after all.” Revail retorted, his last statement being diverted to Link, who instinctively glanced over his shoulder at the Master sword on his back.  _ The blade that seals the darkness. _

“You must have something better to do then throw envious taunts at him all day.” Urbosa said with a roll of her eyes and a hand placed upon her hip. Yet without skipping a beat Revali was on the offensive once more.

“Not envy, simply confusion, why pick someone so… well.  _ Inadequate. _ ” He added with a sneer, prompting a snide remark from the Gerudo woman in turn. It quickly devolved into a back and forth battle of wits.

Link had long since stopped listening to the pair bicker. It had quickly become a regular sight. Neither of them were willing to give ground in a verbal debate and Link grew tired of discussion, let alone concerning his adequacy as a champion. He questioned that enough himself.

“Wow, they’re really goin’ at it aren’t they?” The Goron said with a mixture of amusement and confusion in his voice. Link looked up at him.  _ Daruk _ the name came back to him suddenly.

“They are certainly a tenacious pair.” Mipha replied with a giggle. Link seemed to be the only one who was quiet. He had come to find it easier that way. Less trouble and fuss, soldiers weren't expected to talk anyways. He was suddenly pulled out of his train of thought by a now iconic jab to the ribs via Mipha.

He let out a small exclaim of surprise at the unexpected blow. Seeing the zora’s amber eyes beaming at him, a smile upon her face. Link's confused stare was offered in turn. She pressed a finger up to the corner of her mouth. An unspoken message to the baffled Hylian, who couldn't help but allow himself to crack a grin at her display.

"Much better." She said, turning her attention back to the group's rather loud discussion without another word. Link simply stated at her back. It was the first time they had seen each other in well over half a year and yet those were her first words to him since their reunion. 

Her attention left him, yet the smile she gifted remained. Once more something in Link's chest throbbed as his thoughts wandered upon her. He shook his head. It was neither the time nor place to dwell on such things. Perhaps he would have to bring it up with her at some point. It was possible there was something at play he hadn't considered and she was certainly the wisest person he knew.

A servant entered the room to inform the champions that the ceremony would soon begin. They all took their places in front of their respective tribe's people. The King stood above all else with his daughter and Link beside him. He spoke of a United Hyrule with one mind and the destruction of the Calamity Gannon.

_ Gannon… _ It was a name everyone knew, but few spoke. As if the usage of it would summon him. Link felt a pit in his stomach at the mention of it. He knew his role in the defence against the demon king, and he also knew a very important fact of war.  _ Soldiers on the front line rarely live to tell their tales _ . The idea of his death was nothing new, he has faced it more than once, but there was something different. Something so  _ certain _ about this. Before he had been fighting to survive, but now? He was fighting for Hyrule to survive, not just himself. Failure did not just mean death, it meant condemning every man, woman and child to the same fate. It was a heavy burden to bear.

His eyes caught the princess's. If only for the briefest of moments, but it was all he needed to realize something. The look on her face. The  _ pain _ in her eyes. He recognized it all too well. 

_ Ah. I see… _ Link felt like he had known as much. Having it revealed to him in reality was different though. They all knew what was at stake, they all felt the weight of responsibility.  _ They were all doomed to die. _

He looked out to Mipha, who stood proud alongside her Zora people. It suddenly clicked inside him, in such an inopportune time. The mortality of it all, the desperation, the fear, the  _ reality.  _

_ Not all of us will die. I’ll make sure of it. _

Mipha had to survive. He would be damned if she didn't. The importance she held to him, the strain she caused in his heart. She was someone  _ worth _ dying for. It was so simple to him now, for once his feelings could be deciphered. He would not act upon them of course, but he understood them. It seemed obvious now.

He loved her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony proceeded as well as Link expected. Speeches were given, promises were made, feasts were had. Normally quite the glutton, Link found himself without much of an appetite. He was certain some of his companions had noticed, but he cared little. Concern was low on the list of priorities to him.

Unsurprising to many Link had opted to not participate in the ball that followed. Choosing instead to remain vigilant and out of the way of the party farers. His attention, usually tracking the princess as was his duty, was wavering to another that night. Mipha was graceful in her movements as she danced. She had a pleasant smile upon her face, swift movements and flawless technique, much like her Zora partner. She was disingenuous. This much he could tell.

Her smile was artificial, her composure exclusively professional. While Link didn’t recognize her partner, they appeared to be a suitor of some sort. Their silver decorations upon them and regal presence left little to doubt. Link wasn’t the jealous type, he knew Mipha well and he could tell she held little interest in this individual. He wasn’t the first and certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

Mipha’s eyes met his from across the room. Her smile shifted into an amused grin and she raised a brow at him in a knowing look.  _ Ah. I’m staring. _ Link realized his folly and quickly shifted his attention elsewhere in a weak attempt at innocence, betrayed by the pink hue his cheeks took up. Doing his best impression of a stoic guard, he let his gaze wander out across the rest of the room. Only for it to be suddenly obscured by a certain red Zora standing on the tips of her toes to enter his line of sight.

Link let out a small start of surprise at her sudden appearance, causing Mipha to giggle.

“The great champion of Hylia herself, wielder of the sword of shadow’s bane, and all it takes is a small Zora to fluster him!” She mused with a now beaming smile. Link couldn’t help but share in her contagious grin, it  _ was  _ a rather amusing thought.

“What is on your mind Link? You have been rather distant this whole evening.” Her expression softened a little as she got to the root of their conversation. His mouth went dry.

_ Do I tell her? _

_ Perhaps she already knows. _

_ What does it matter if she does or not? _

_ The truth won’t change anything. _

_ She doesn’t need more to worry about. _

“I feel Revali may have had a point… This all feels badly timed.” He finally answered after a moment’s hesitation. Mipha frowned at his response, but quickly replaced it with a soft smile.

“Yes, I think I do agree but if we must go through with it, we may as well at least try to enjoy it don’t you think?” She replied Her tone started solem, but was quickly swept aside in favor of her usual softness. Link looked at her for a moment before nodding, conceding that she may have had a point.

“Wonderful. Now…” She outstretched her hand to him. “May I have this dance?” Link stared at her like a dumb animal at her invitation. 

“I-I can’t actually dance…”

“It’s quite easy, I’ll teach you.”

“In front of everyone?”

“You’ll do great, it’s not unlike swordplay.”

Her final statement and her insistent look was enough for him to give his hand to her, only for him to be suddenly dragged out onto the dance floor where she shuffled his feet into place with her own.

“Right foot there, put your right hand on my lower back- there we are, now just follow with me, one, two three-” Link was a surprisingly fast learner as they began their steps to the music. Moving about the dance floor amongst the crowd and earning a few inquisitive looks. Link himself was burning up with embarrassment, though he wasn’t sure if it was because of their public dance, or how close Mipha’s body was pressed up to his own. It all felt rather… intimate.

“What did I tell you? You’re a natural.” Mipha’s voice was little more than a whisper as they swayed in tandem. Without realizing it they had ended up closer together than was necessary for the dance. Link’s breath came a bit faster and he could feel his heart beating in his chest. He felt that same tugging sensation he had felt many times before. Except this time he knew why, and it was torture. He looked into her eyes and much to his surprise, saw that she seemed to share the blush he wore. His lips were parted slightly as he looked down at her, an unspoken message passed between them and Mipha started to move her head towards his. Her eyes closed and she drew near. Acting without a thought Link mirrored her actions, he could feel her breath on his lips, she was so terribly close.

And yet… 

They hesitated. Neither closed the gap, the music stopped and dancers began to separate, moving away from the floor. The pair opened their eyes and looked into one another.

“I’m sorry, I-” Link started, but Mipha shook her head.

“No, I’m sorry for asking you, think nothing of it.”

The two separated from each other, parting ways without another word. Link watched her go, cringing slightly as he recognized Muzu. A shred Zora who was tasked with Mipha’s education, and more than often gave her hell for spending time with a Hylian. Who apparently had noticed the display. He couldn’t hear what the elderly Zora retainer was saying, but it looked as if he was giving Mipha quite an earful. Link began to turn away to take up his position.

Amber eyes. 

He hesitated, catching Mipha’s gaze on him once more. There was a distant, longing look to them. A sensation he was all too familiar with. Quickly wiped away as she turned back to her people. Link’s face couldn’t help but be swayed yet again by her infectious smiles.  _ My face is going to be sore _ , He thought.

“I think she really likes you little guy!” Link’s attention was drawn instantly to Daruk who was stroking his beard while looking in the same direction as the Hylian champion. Link considered deflecting the statement, or defending himself. Explaining that it was simply a dance and nothing more. Yet he didn’t care. He didn’t mind if the Goron knew, frankly he didn’t mind who did at this point. Link was the Hylian champion, but more importantly.

He was in love.

And nothing could be more painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we draw nearer to the ending of this short fic I'd like to thank specifically C_Aureus for his valued comments and criticisms, along with everyone else who has enjoyed this fic, (all 18 of you haha) I do hope you all stay tuned for the ending as well as potential future fics to come starring our favorite pair, but thank you all so much for everything!


	7. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the lengthy delay on this one.

Swirling memories, conflicting emotions. Love and tragedy, regret and purpose. Much like his entire existence in this strange void, Link found his mind overwhelmed. He had come to remember his lost emotions for the Zora princess, yet it still felt as if he remembered nothing about her.

_ What does it mean? _

Whatever you make of it.

_ I don’t know what to make of it. _

… 

_ What does it have to do with this? _

Absolutely nothing.

_ What? _

…

_ What does that mean? _

… You will know when it is time.

_ Time for what- _

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was back. Prior to his eyes opening, the pleasant temperature brought with it a wave of familiarity. The sound of the ocean waves lapping against the soft beach. The occasional caw of a sea bird.

_ And the humming _ .

Mipha's tune engrossed his mind, it never failed to bring about ease. Even as he wondered how many times he would awaken in this strange place, whether his memory would return, or even if he was the same person he saw in flashes. All of it was washed away. She was here, and once more busy with needle in hand, working the blue fabric.

"Nearly done now…" Mipha said quietly to herself. She had not noticed the prying eyes on her as Link watched from his seat on the beach. A comfortable lawn chair made of thick leaves and strung together branches. He never knew what to say, now more than ever with the revelation he witnessed. His mind grasped for more answers.

_ Perhaps it was simply a fluke, that must have been the end of it.  _ He told himself, not daring to make assumptions.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was confusing. He had seen Link's feelings towards the Zora, but could they really be claimed as his own? There's still so little he remembered. His heart reached for her, he tried to stay its hand. Desperately trying to ease the ache in his breast, but it  _ needed _ her, and it was overwhelming.  _ Should he tell her?  _ Link never seemed to do so, but perhaps he should take the step his past self could not. A sense of urgency had slowly been overtaking him, one he couldn’t place. A growing anxiety of sorts, that flared with Mipha’s words.

“Do you remember? The time we spent in the domain?" Her eyes fluttered in his direction as she put down the cloth and focused on Link. Seeing a lack of recognition in his eyes, she continued. 

"We would have to sneak away at night so Muzu would not catch us." She smiled wistfully, looking out over the sunset. "We would go to Lulu lake just to be alone…" Amber eyes leveled once more upon Link's. For a moment he could have sworn she was blushing.

"You had insisted you needed dance lessons as well as the spear training, you became quite proficient at it. Both in fact-"

"Were we in love?"

The question came out of nowhere. It cut Mipha's words off, and she could do little more than stare at him. A mixture of shock and bewilderment across her features. 

"I-..." she hesitated. Uncertainty written across her face, her gaze flickered from Link to the ocean. Link felt a pang of guilt wash over at his sudden outburst.  _ What am I doing? Why would- _

"I was. Yes." She finally answered. His eyes shot up to meet hers. There was a wistful sorrow in them, something old and nostalgic.

“You were not. I had thought that you were for a long time…” Her attempts to hide the pain she felt betrayed her.

_ Tell her. _

“I was wrong though.”

**_Tell her._ **

“For what it is worth, Link. I would stand beside you. Always.”

“I love you.”

"Link, I…"

The pain in her eyes spread. She let out a ragged sigh and leveled her gaze with him.

"The past is the past Link. I will always love you, but you cannot do the same… I wish I could say why. More than anything I wish that, but please Link.  _ Trust me. _ " Every word looked as if it drove a dagger deeper and deeper into her own heart. Link dropped to his knees in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

" _ Why?" _ He doubted an answer would come. Yet he still asked. What else was he to do? He still knew next to nothing of himself. Nothing so far had an explanation. He still didn't even know where he was. 

Tears.

For a moment he thought they were his own upon the sand below, but Mipha's wracking shoulders gave away the source. Guilt and remorse swept over Link in a heartbeat.  _ Goddess above what am I doing? _

He let his instincts take over. Drawing Mipha in, and placing her head upon his chest. She did not protest, content to quietly crumble in his arms. It felt strange to him. As if their roles had been reversed, stirring something within his mind. Something that began to work at the fog obscuring it.

__________________________________

Link was crying. Quietly, with no attempt to call someone to his aid as would most children at the tender age of four. It was simply an uncontrollable  _ thing  _ that happened to him. The only connection he could draw with it was that he didn't feel good. Currently he felt  _ terrible _ . His arm was flaring up with pain and he let a sniffle pass as he looked down at the wound. Nothing too horrible, a decently sized gash across the forearm from a lizalfos claw. The pain was not the subject of his emotional state though. It was the earful that Seggin was giving him.

He was scary. He had overheard some of the Zora children call him the demon sergeant. That he would strike fear into the hearts of anyone he faced in battle, even demons. Link felt fear in his heart just from the scolding. Finally the black scaled Zora relented. He had gone on length about the dangers outside the watch of the Domain guard. He shook his head at the small Hylian.

"Go to the infirmary, and never do this again." He finally said, giving Link a push in the right direction dismissively. Link obeyed. He wiped his tears on the small tunic he wore as he went. Casting a glance at his arm. It was still bleeding, so he wiped some of the blood off as well.

Link made his way up a flight of stair, having to climb up all of them with a degree of effort given his stature. Finally finding himself outside the healer's building. It was small, and much like the rest of the domain, fixed to the main structure. There was a guard in front who gave Link a quizzical look as the child walked through, a trail of small blood droplets in his wake.

Link stood in front of a desk that went well over his height. He observed his surroundings, nobody was in the reception area, so he let himself into the back room, covered by a curtain. This room was also relatively abandoned. Two rows of cots lined the way, only a few were occupied. There was also a woman. Link hadn't seen her before, but she was pretty. Her scales were a deep shade of red, her movements were deliberate and graceful. He liked her eyes too. They looked like the king's. The King was nice to him.

She was currently occupied with another Zora. A strange, bright glow emanating from her hands. Link wasn't sure what was happening, but she looked busy. He clambered up onto one of the cots, being careful not to leak blood onto it. He waited patiently, trying his best not to stare at the pretty woman. He knew that was rude.

The glow from the woman slowly disappeared and she muttered a few more words to the man in the cot, before turning her gaze towards Link.

_ Amber eyes. _

They stood out to him. Piercing, intimidating even, with their predatory slits. Yet this factor seemed to only betray the kind nature that lay behind.

"My goodness, what happened to you little one?" She asked. Her voice was soft, reassuring and carried an elegance with it he wasn't accustomed to. He did not respond though. He simply blinked at her and held his arm. The Zora approached, taking a knee beside him to be at eye level. 

"Do you have a name?" She asked while reaching out her hand for his own. She received a momentary glance at her hand, before he decided she meant well. Link outstretched his injured arm to her.

"Link" he replied finally, his gaze locked on her eyes as she began to do whatever it was that gave off that light with her hands. Inevitably his curiosity won out and he watched as his wound seemed to slowly stitch itself back together, it was incredible! He couldn't contain a massive grin from spreading ear to ear at the spectacle.

"Well Link, you have quite a beautiful name! Mine is Mipha." She said, returning his smile and nodding her head in his direction.

"Father told me we would have a Hylian in the domain, I apologize for not meeting you sooner Link." His eyes rose to meet hers, drawn away from the magical light at her words.

"It's okay, mister Seggin is teaching me lots."

"Oh? Are you a warrior?" Link puffed out his chest and put away his smile in place of a stern look. At least the best he could muster.

"I'm gonna be the strongest knight you ever see!" He exclaimed with the determination only a true hero could muster. Mipha giggled at his display.

"I have little doubt sir knight! Sir Seggin is the finest warrior the Zora have." She responded, mimicking the boy's enthusiasm. Her expression wavered as she saw Link shrink in his seat. "Is something the matter Link?"

The boy quickly shook his head and put his smile back on for her. She raised a brow at his display and gave him a look that reminded Link of his mother when she caught him in a fib. 

_ Momma… _

He vaguely recalled his mother. He remembered that she was pretty, like Mipha. He knew she would tell him stories before he went to sleep, stories of his father’s skill, generosity and kindness. He never knew his pa though. He wished he did, he sounded so…  _ Legendary _ . A captain of the Hylian knights, and even a beloved friend of the Zoran King. Link looked back up at Mipha. Even at his age he recognized it was rude to be lost in thought and leave a question unanswered.

“No ma’am.” He said quietly, shaking his head to emphasize the point. Mipha seemed to accept his answer as she silently continued her work, the wound stitching itself back together and leaving little more than a ghost of a scar in its wake.

“There we are sir Link, all better!” She proclaimed with a tilt of the head and smiled. Link looked down at his arm, giving his hand a few experimental flexes. Everything seemed to be working fine, and the pain was all gone. He smiled at the marvel of her abilities, but did not question them. It was seldom ever his place to question his elders.

“Thanks ms. Mipha!” He exclaimed, pushing himself off of the cot and making his way towards the exit. Only to run headfirst into the legs of another Zora. This one being male and with a deep blue set of scales. 

“That would be Princess, or Lady Mipha,” they corrected. Link looked up at them. He appeared to be a warrior of some sort if his spear and armor were any indication. Link wasn’t entirely sure. He was still learning names and the adults didn’t seem to like him much anyways. The children were far more welcoming though, which had been a blessing to him adapting.

“It’s quite alright, I do not mind.” Mipha interjected, walking forward to meet with the disgruntled Zora. Link gave him one last glance before slipping by and making for the exit on swift feet. He hesitated once he passed the curtain, a sense of sadness at having to leave Mipha. Their interaction had been brief, but it stirred his emotions. Link chanced one last glance back through, peeking in on the conversation the two were having. Mipha looked concerned. Link didn’t like that look on her, he liked it when she smiled. 

Mipha’s eyes met his. Her expression changed quickly and she gave him a smile and a wink. Link quickly withdrew, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment at being caught. Her face and smile stuck with him though, in fact it seemed he could hardly think of anything else. The incident at the river, Master Seggin, it all seemed to fade away with her smile.

_ Mipha _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel I owe an Explanation. The truth is that I ran into a lot of writer's block on this chapter, combined with a lot of issues in the editing department once the chapter was finally complete. I have also been focusing my efforts on my art more so than writing as of late. (For those interested I often post artwork on twitter under @HolyCosmicOcean). That aside I would also like to apologize for the shortness of my chapters with the length between them, I hope you all find enjoyment out of this story nonetheless, thank you all so much for your support and for taking the time to pop in and give my fic a read.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not certain how long this fic will be or how regular I will update it, I will not promise anything as it is now because I do not wish to be THAT kind of Ao3 writer, but feel free to leave a comment if you feel I'm taking too long to upload and that might kick my butt in gear! :)


End file.
